


Complication in Your Heart

by Neon_Morphile



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, Paramour Mansion, Short Chapters, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, The Black Parade, no bob bryar, rp on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: This is from the ongoing RP that I am doing with Tumblr user frnklychem. It will go on with no particular main story arch until it ends and I don't know when that will be.Starts at Paramour Mansion just before the release of The Black Parade. A slow build frerard romance with no end (?) also with a sprinkle of horror and many dramas to come:)Chapters are around 400-600 words each and the POV alternates between Gerard and Frank. (I am Frank)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to frnklychem for Gerard's parts.  
> Edited by Neon_Morphile.

**GERARD**

This place was really starting to give Gerard the creeps.

Ray had been the first to proclaim that they search the entire place the second that they stepped foot in the door, but Gerard was convinced that that only added to the charm. What could be a more fitting place to put together the kind of record they were going to write? However, while Gerard consented to maybe the occasional cold breeze on his neck or mysterious thud in the hallway, he didn’t plan on actual interruptions to his creative process.

The sun had long since set. Gerard might’ve been taking things a little too far in how invested he was in his art and the other guys could certainly notice that. He was utterly fixated on it; concept sketches, lyrics that were scribbled and re-written over a dozen times. Gerard was now working on a particularly important song, trying to fit the syllables of the words on the page to the melody and beat in his head. He chews on the eraser of his pencil, brow furrowed in intense concentration. Just when he thinks of the _perfect_ word—

FLICK.

The room is plunged into darkness. Gerard jumps in his chair a bit, dropping his pencil and losing it in the void of blackness that is now his desk and the sheet of paper in front of him. He blinks and finds no difference between the room and the backs of his eyelids.

A blackout? Power shortage? Did Mikey plug a hairdryer into the wrong outlet?

Gerard feels frustrated and he can’t help himself but huff in anger, pushing himself out of his chair and feeling himself towards the door. He tries the light switch and is unsuccessful in restoring the lights, unsurprisingly. His hand eventually finds the doorknob and he steps out into the equally as dark hallway, hoping to find help.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRANK**

Frank is in the middle of making coffee when it happens. When confronted by a, say, a guitarist's block, he had chucked his guitar into its stand after two hours' musing and strumming with no fruitful outcome. Ray was doing something of his own, so it was just him and his Epiphone left to do all the work for a rhythm riff in one of the potential record-making tracks. It was going nowhere, resulting in him craving an americano at 11 pm with a relentless storm raging outside. Seriously, this place gave him the spooks. With a thunderstorm for the cherry on top? It was like the ghosts and spirits and God knows what else throwing a party outside and within the godforsaken mansion. 

Let's go make an album in a haunted mansion, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

And now, enveloped in the pitch blackness with nothing around except for a dead espresso machine, Frank feels like he's a quill nib lost inside an ink bottle.

"Fuck," he mutters softly. The rattling of the windows sounds even eerier with the context of the blackout.

He sighs as he fumbles the wall to make his way out of the room. There's been no screaming yet; at least no one's been murdered in cold blood. It's a shame he left his phone back in the impromptu band room because he could really use a mini flashlight right now. He's lying if he says he's not a little anxious. Childhood fears are one thing if you're inside a cozy home with your phone safe in your hands. Now, move that setting to a humongous, renowned ghost house? With no means of communication within your reach? What's more, a thunderstorm cliché? It's a big deal.

All he can think of right now is where the hell his bandmates could be. He could have a guess on where Gerard is but there's no way he can get there with no light. _Someone_ has to have a flashlight, right?

And then, he hears it. It most definitely isn't the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spooky ghost noises*
> 
> NMx


	3. Chapter 3

**GERARD**

Gerard keeps his hand up, occasionally reaching out for the wall to keep himself from running into anything. The sound of the thunderstorm outside is drowning out the possibility of trying to yell for his bandmates, and he figures randomly screaming out his friend’s names in the dark would raise way more concern than necessary. It was just a blackout, not like anyone was dying. However, if Gerard couldn’t get back to his work soon, someone _was_ going to die and it wasn’t going to be him. It would be the poor, already undead soul of whatever demon was playing a joke on them.

Gerard’s own brain doesn’t find that thought very funny after coming up with it, and his eyes start to catch on more and more shadows in his vision as his eyes adjust to the darkness. They dart around wildly, trying to make sense of the vague shapes.

He hears footsteps nearby.

Gerard doesn’t immediately recognize them as one of his bandmates. In his strange state of fight-or-flight and reasonable confusion, it gives him goosebumps. He continues sneaking slowly forward, towards where the hallway turns right. The sound came from there. Most of Gerard’s bravery, previously fueled by his anger about the inconvenience, has mostly vanished. He just wants to find someone—something—a _light_.

His lighter!

Gerard remembers the bic in his back pocket, his hand quickly going down to dig it out as he approaches the corner. He flicks it just as he turns.

He sees a pale face suddenly in front of his own.

“AH!” Gerard screams, blowing the lighter’s flame out and practically jumping out of his skin. It seems his shriek also startles the ghost that had snuck up on him because it lets out an equally as terrified yelp. Gerard manages to flick the lighter on again, and this time, it’s not a ghost he sees. It’s a much, _much_ more welcoming face.

“Frank...” Gerard pants heavily, catching his breath. “...What the fuck? Are you trying to make me shit my pants?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NMx

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't forget Teenage Teenagers. CH3 will be uploaded this week!
> 
> NMx


End file.
